harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (PC, Mac)
|publisher = |genre = Action-adventure |platforms = PC, Mac |released =*15-16 November 2001 (original PC version) *9 December 2001 (Japan, PC version) *28 February 2002 (Mac) }} This article focuses on the computer version of Electronic Arts Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone video game, released for Microsoft Windows and Apple Mac operating systems and produced by KnowWonder. Levels Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 The End Characters Playable *'Harry Potter' (voiced by Joe Sowerbutts): an eleven year-old wizard who survived Voldemort's wrath as a baby. Non-playable *'Hermione Granger' (voiced by Emily Robison), Harry's best friend. Hermione sometimes helps Harry find his classes. She is first seen while Harry goes to Defence Against the Dark Arts class for the first time. *'Ron Weasley' (voiced by Gregg Chillin), Harry's other best friend. Ron also leads Harry to his classes sometimes. Playable with cheat. He is first introduced after talking to Professor Dumbledore. *'Fred' and George Weasley (voiced by Lewis MacLeod), identical twins and Ron's older brothers. Known for their mischief-making capabilities, they teach Harry the basic actions of climbing and jumping in the beginning of the game. They also trade 25 Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans for Chocolate Frog Cards during the course of the game. They are also mentioned by Lee Jordan during Qudditch matches. *'Draco Malfoy' (voiced by Lewis MacLeod), Harry's nemesis. Malfoy is usually seen with his cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. He fights Harry twice in the game. *'Albus Dumbledore' (voiced by Benjamin Stone), The Headmaster of Hogwarts. Dumbledore gives Harry some useful advice at the beggining of the game. *'Professor Quirrell' (voiced by David de Keyser), The Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. He teaches Harry Flipendo and Lumos spells. In the end of the game, it is revelaed that Professor Quirrell is controlled by Voldemort. *'Minerva McGonagall' (voiced by Ève Karpf), Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House. She observes Harry notable talents in Quidditch and delegate the poisition of seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. *Madam Hooch (voiced by Ève Karpf), The Flying teacher who also notices Harry natural talents on Quidditch. *'Severus Snape' (voiced by Allan Corduner), The Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House. He orders Harry to find ingredients in the dungeons during the Potions class. *'Professor Flitwick' (voiced by Allan Corduner), The Charms teacher. He teaches Harry the Wingardium Leviosa spell. *'Professor Sprout', The Herbology teacher and Head of Hufflepuff House. She teaches Harry the Incendio spell. *'Rubeus Hagrid' (voiced by Jonathan Kydd), A half-giant, friends with Harry. He is usually found in his cabin on the grounds. He asks Harry two get fire seeds in a cave. *'Filch' (voiced by Allan Corduner), The Caretaker of Hogwarts. He chases Harry alongside with his cat Mrs. Norris during The Sneak levels. *'Mrs. Norris', Filch's cat who helps her master to find Harry during The Sneak. *'Peeves' (voiced by Chris Crosby), a blue skinned, raven haired, bucktoothed, red-dressed poltergeist who is always causing trouble for either Harry or Filch. He is actually fought just once in the game. *'Lee Jordan' (voice only), the commentator for Quidditch and good friends with Fred and George Weasley. *'Nearly Headless Nick' (voiced by David Coker), the ghost of Gryffindor House who hels Harry by giving him advices and showing him the way on certain occasions. *'The Grey Lady', daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw and ghost of Ravenclaw House. She is briefly seen passing through rooms. *'The Bloody Baron', ghost of Slytherin House. When passing by, he can both open gates and cause damage to Harry. *'Voldemort': The final boss at the end of the game. Creatures Enemies *'Gnome:' Gnomes are annoying little creatures who bite Harry and steal a small amount of his Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans. Once they steal them, they can not be recovred. They can be easily stunned with the Flipendo knockback jinx. *'Orange Snail:' Orange Snails can burn Harry if you he touches them or their slime trails. Cast Flipendo to stun them. *'Venomous Tentacula:' A nasty plant that can bite Harry if he gets too close. They can be wilted by casting Incendio after Harry learns that spell. Abundant in Professor Sprout's gardens, they vary in size from small to big to giant and in number of heads from one up to over four. With few expections, they will faint only for few moments after being stunned by Incendio. *'Doxy:' Pixie-like dark blue flying beasts who bite when Harry gets too close. Cast Flipendo on them to repel them. *'Fire Crab:' There are only two Fire Crabs in the whole game, in the fire seed level. It can shoot fire out of its backside. Cast Flipendo on it twice to knock it over. *'The Troll:' There is just one troll in this game, which is the one which appears in Hogwarts Castle. Harry first need to run through the castle corridors in order to escape the troll. After Ron and him lock the door of the girls' bathroom, they realize Hermione is inside and go rescue her. Harry then needs to cast Flipendo on objects thrown by the troll to make counter-attacks while Ron tries to hit it with its own club by casting Wingardium Leviosa. Other *'Dragon:' The dragon Norbert is the only dragon in the game. You have to fetch fire seeds for it and take it to the top of the Astronomy Tower. *'Pig:' Hagrid raises pigs in his garden. *'Goat:' Hagrid keeps a goat in his garden. *'Owl:' Harry's owl Hedwig, who brings him messages. *'Fluffy:' Hagrid's three-headed dog. One of the guardians of the Philosopher's Stone. Can be lulled to sleep using the harp. Spells *'Flipendo': Knocks objects over, stuns magical creatures, pushes Flipendo Blocks and triggers Flipendo Buttons. Thaught by Professor Quirrell at Defence Against the Dark Arts class. *'Alohomora': Unlocks magical locks on doors and secret passages. Thaught by Hermione shortly before Charms class *'Wingardium Leviosa': Levitates Wingardium Leviosa blocks which are used to press buttons. Thaught by Professor Flitwick at Charms Class. *'Incendio': Stuns Venomous Tentaculas and shrivels Spiky Bushes. Thaught by Professor Sprout at Herbology class. *'Lumos': Makes shiny-yellow platforms appear when cast on gargoyles. Thaught by Professor Quirrell and the Defence Against the Dark Arts class. Locations The game takes place entirely in Hogwarts and its terrains. Although other places are mentioned and illustrated in drawings during the intro and outro of the game, they do not appear not even in cutscenes. Since the game is not open-world, each location can only be played in the levels they are not blocked. *Hogwars outside **Hogwarts grounds **Hogwarts greenhouses *Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch *Rubeus Hagrid's cabin *Rubeus Hagrid's garden *Ground level **Entrance Hall *Second floor *Third floor *Charms Corridor *Hogwarts Library *Third Floor Corridor *Dungeons ***Potions Classroom *Philosopher's Stone chambers Areas appearing only during cutscenes *Fat Lady's Corridor *Gryffindor Tower *Mirror of Erised storage room *Temporary Defence Against the Dark Arts Classroom *Charms classroom Debug mode Debug mode can be accessed by typing harrydebugmodeon while in game. It shows the Unreal Engine in the top part of the screen, which has notably green characters. It may not work the first time, but if the player keeps trying or uses the wand it will certainly activate. The key F7 may be pressed to turn it off. Once in the debug mode, the player can access the level list in the main menu and play any level any time (although the save books will not have effect when the debug is on). By pressing a certain key on the top left region of the keyboard (which can vary depending on the keyboard type), the player will open the game command engine. Then the player must type bcheatsenabled true and press enter. Once this is done, the following cheats can be inserted (not all of them will work all the time and they may not work at all sometimes): *'ghost' - opens ghost mode *'fly' - opens flying mode *'walk' - deactivates ghost and flying modes *'givebeans' - adds an amount of beens *'givehousepoints' - adds an amount of Gryffindor house points *'giveseeds' - adds an amount of seeds *'giveallcards' - adds all Wizard cards *'harrysuperjump' - makes Harry makes a very high jump when typed (may also work outside the engine) *'harrykoresh' - makes Harry invincible *'killharry' - makes Harry faint *'killall' - stun all other present creatures *'setspeed' - accelarate the game speed *'quit' - quits the game Gallery HarryPotter.jpg|Harry Potter Animation Screenshot 2314.png| harry_790screen003.jpg harrypotter_790screen019.jpg|Harry learning Flipendo with Professor Quirrell harrypotter_790screen001.jpg|Harry during the Flipendo Challenge harrypotter_790screen008.jpg harrypotter_790screen012.jpg|Jumping tutorial harrypotter_790screen002.jpg|Fred and George escort Harry to the tutorial. Screenshot 2396.png|The Potion Riddle Trivia *Peeves does not appear in the film, but is battled on a regular basis in this game. *The Forbidden Forest part is not included in this version. *In the film and book, Harry's broomstick is jinxed in the first Quidditch match. In this version, both Quidditch matches have no Jinxed brooms or accidents. *In the book, Quirrell summons ropes to tie Harry by snapping his fingers. In the film, Quirrell snaps his fingers to make fire surround the area. In this game version, Quirrell moves his hands to conjure fire around the area. *Norbert seems to appear early in the game, unlike in the book and movie where he appears nearly at the end of the story. *Originally Reparo, Verdimillious and an unnamed spell were to appear in this version of the game. Also Incendio and Wingardium Leviosa were to have more uses. *The Dursleys were to appear in this version of the game because they have their model files still in the game. *Harry constantly fights Draco on a daily basis. Though, in the book and movie, Harry doesn't fight Draco at all until Year 2. *Harry gets trapped in the dungeons during Potions class. *Dumbledore, when greeting Harry Potter in the beginning of the game, tells him about a story about finding a room with a lot of toilet pots, and the next time he found lots of fire tortoises. This was actually taken from a brief conversation Dumbledore had with one of the ministry officials during the Yule Ball in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. See also *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)''